Blood Relatives
by tinaxhearts
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. What would happen if Edward had a sister, from before he was changed? And what's more... She comes to haunt him in the most unexpected way possible. I kinda suck at summaries... So just read please xD
1. Alyria's Lullaby

**I do not own any characters in the Twilight series. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Alyria is basically my own creation.**

**EPOV**

[80 years ago]

_*flashback*_  
I was not proud of what I had become, this wasn't natural. This dark creature that I had never felt before wanted to get the best of me. NO! I protested angrily against it with a sudden force and desire to be mortal. The burden of immortality had been forced upon me just 2 days ago, but I knew that it was the only thing Carlisle could do. He couldn't just let a 17 yearold die.  
All mirrors in the dark room faced away from me and I refused to look at anything reflective. I could not handle my blood-red eyes which used to me a soft green. I was a monster. The world's most dangerous predator. I loathed myself.  
But how could I give in when Carlisle would be alone, all his suffering against the desire to keep drinking my blood would be ruined. Mother was gone and so was my father, the only one left was my beloved sister Alyria. Her face filled my mind, her flushed cheeks, the softness in her green eyes and her bronze hair just a shade darker than mine. I loved her and now I could never see her again, I would never do that to her.  
An intense burn echoed in my dry throat at the thought of a human. It was very uncomfortable and something I had yet to get used to. How could I still be like this? I had just fed off a human 5 days ago. I found him in a dark alley way at night, shouting profanities and abusing a young innocent girl he'd rounded up. He deserved to die!

I stopped to listen and could hear the sound of footsteps walk up the stone path in the rain that poured outside. He or she was just outside the house.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

I heard Carlisle breeze down the hallway and open the door. His thoughts were surprised _This is the last thing we needed._

"Alyria Mason?" he asked as my breath came out in a rush. How can she know I was still here?

_I know he is here, I can feel his presence. But why is he here? _My sister thought. Feel his presence? I wondered... Interesting.

"Dr Carlisle Cullen?" Alyria asked in surprise. "Didn't you treat my mother and brother?"

"I did, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help them, there was absolutely nothing I could do" he said sadly.

"I know that isn't true," She replied suspiciously. "I know he is here."

_How can she know he is here? She cannot see him, he is just a newborn. I know he won't be able to control himself. _Carlisle thought in alarm _I won't allow you to see her _he told me, knowing I could hear. I knew he was right, my sister would just live on thinking that I had passed away from Spanish Influenza. It was a better life for her anyway.

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss Mason. Again, I'm very sorry for your loss. Edward and Elizabeth Mason passed away 3 days ago of Spanish Influenza"

"Dr Cullen, I have to see my brother. I have the right!" she was getting frustrated now, yelling almost. I heard her try to step past Carlisle, it wouldn't matter if she entered the house anyway I would be gone before she could take a step.

Carlisle didn't stop her, otherwise it would only make her more suspicious. _Go now Edward! _I heard him think and I dissapeared out the back door without a sound.

"See, Edward is not here" Carlisle said, gesturing towards the empty room.

Alyria frowned as tears welled up in her green eyes. "I... I guess I could only hope Dr Cullen" she sighed and whimpered. It was heartbreaking to hear, and my eyes prickled and I tried to blink away the odd sensation in my eyes. I sighed, but it broke in my chest. So this was what it was like to cry as a vampire?

"I'm so sorry Alyria" he said as he lead her towards the front door. "I wish you well" he added.

"You too. Goodbye Dr Cullen" she said over her shoulder as she turned around. My last blood relative walked into the rain, now just a distant memory.

_*End flashback*_

[Today]

My fingers traveled up and down the length of ivory keys as I hummed along with the tune. Alyria's lullaby (River Flows in You - Yiruma). Something I had yet to perfect.

"Thats beautiful Edward, what is it?" a voice asked from behind me.

I stopped playing instantly and turned on the stool to see my Bella leaning in the doorway with a smile on her perfect face.

"Just something I wrote" I shrugged indifferently.

Bella narrowed her eyes and walked over to me then looked at the music I had written. "Alyria's lullaby? Your sister" she whispered looking me in the eye.

"Yes" I replied, lost in her golden gaze. They were so beautiful it would've made my heart stop beating if it were still alive.

"Do you miss her?" she asked me, looking down at the piano and stroking her pale hands across the keys.

"I have you, and thats all I need" I smiled at her and put my arm around her waist, kissing her mahogany hair. It was true, I did not regret my decision to leave Alyria and let her live a happy life. But sometimes, part of me wondered what that life would've been like. And I knew that I would never find out. I'd researched but could not find anything about her after the day that she had visited.

Bella closed her eyes and smiled, turning her face up to look at mine. "I love you" she said.

"As I love you" I replied and kissed her passionatly on the lips effectively ending the conversation right there.

**Okay guys. Can you give me some feedback on this chapter. And if I get some good reviews I'll write some more. I know it was a bit short though. It'll get longer if people want me to right some more.**

**I promise though guys, it will get more interesting if I keep writing!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	2. Massacre

I pulled a brush through my bronze curls, the exact same shade as my father's. The mirror showed me a fifteen year old girl with rosy cheeks and a flawless ivory complexion, her eyes being a warm chocolate brown. I had only lived for four years but I looked so much older than I really was. I could hear mumblings and murmurings from a few doors down in the slightly extended forest cottage house coming from my mother and father doing god-knows-what in their bedroom.

I rolled my eyes as my super hearing kicked in; sometimes it was really cool and useful. Other times, like in this situation, it was purely frustrating and icky. I shuddered once and walked out my bedroom door dressed in faded jeans, volleys, plain t-shirt and grey jumper. Aunt Alice would kill me if she saw what I was wearing today, but I was so over it now that I honestly didn't care anymore. 'Just like your mother' Alice had huffed at me on the morning I had worn another simple outfit with mother standing next to me, almost matching.

I walked down the hallway and shouted, "Going to the main house!" even though I knew they could hear perfectly well, it would still pay them back for being so 'open' to me about their relationship. I heard a chuckle from my father as I reached the back door.

I ran through the forest at an inhuman speed, the wind brushing my soft curls back behind me as the wildlife scattered away. Just like dad, I always loved the speed and exhilaration that came from running at such a high speed. I leapt over the river and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. Without breaking a stride I continued all the way to the main house just as my stomach grumbled in morning hunger.

I heard a chuckle from inside as I pulled the door open. Esme was already preparing my breakfast, French toast and strawberries (My favourite) while Rose sat on Emmett's lap in front of the TV. Both weren't at all paying attention to the figures moving across the screen but cuddled each other and whispered in each other's ear.

"Ugh," I groaned, I thought I gotten away from that all when I'd left the cottage house but apparently not.

"Where are the others?" I asked, sitting at the counter on one of the stools.

"Alice and Jasper are upstairs, Carlisle's in his library and your pare-" she was cut off with a snicker from Emmett.

"Are doing something definitely not G rated, but your mother seems so tame that I can still believe the house is still standing," his booming laughter filled the large room and Rosalie got up, a put-off expression plastered on her flawless face. She smacked him behind the head as I glowered.

"Not in front of Renesmee," she said, narrowing her eyes at him, before getting up and standing next to me.

I smiled my thanks at her as Emmett retorted, "Oh please! Your parents are so-" but he was cut off from Esme.

"Enough, Emmett!" she ordered sternly, placing my plate of breakfast in front of me and her face turned warm and lovely as she smiled at me again.

"Thanks," I grinned, taking the first bite.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose ever so slightly at the human food I was eating as she went to sit back down to watch TV, this time just sitting next to Emmett on the large white couch.

Soon, my attention turned towards the two figures that were standing in the glass doorway, my parents were smiling lovingly at me.

"Hey mom, hey dad," I greeted both of them, swallowing another bite.

"Hello honey," mom smiled and was at my side in a second, and she kissed the top of my head.

"Sleep well? Oh wait, I forgot you can't sleep..." Emmett grinned at both of them but trailed off as he caught Edward's glare from the corner of his eye.

As I finished, I placed the dishes into the dish washer and when I came back out to the living room again Alice and Jasper were there at the foot of the stairs. I looked around and saw that the entire family was now here as Carlisle was now back from the library and sitting next to Esme on the couch with Rosalie and Emmett. But this wasn't my entire family... Jacob was missing. And I really didn't like it when he wasn't around. It made be slightly nervous when he was away.

"He's just coming back from patrol," my father told me soothingly, his hands running up the ivory keys of his piano as mom sat next to him.

I just nodded and sat in the armchair, drumming my fingers on my chin as I watched the blaring TV which no one seemed to be paying attention to. The minutes ticked by endlessly until I heard the huge glass doors swing open to reveal a massive teenager with a grin plastered onto his russet face. His chest was bare and he was just wearing denim ripped shorts. This was my best-friend, the were-wolf. Jacob Black.

"Jake!" I jumped up eagerly and had my arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hug within a split second.

"Hey Ness," he greeted back, wounding his thick embrace around my back securely. "How did you sleep?" he asked, kissing the top of my hair.

"Good," I grinned back, letting him go and studying his dark face that towered above me.

Our conversation was interrupted by a low growl that I recognised as my father's. I half expected him to be glowering at me and Jake but then I realised, when I turned around, that his butterscotch eyes were glued to the television screen.

"It's just like last time!" he said through his teeth while the rest of my family followed his gaze and was soon as concentrated as Edward was.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion, my brow furrowing as I made her way over to the TV with Jacob following just behind me.

I saw a reporter woman at the location of what looked like the scene of a crime. Four bodies were being wheeled away under white sheets.

_Five crimes just like this have been reported just over the past week. All the bodies have been described as cold, drained of blood and wounds in the neck. A similar massacre such as this happened six years ago. The murderous gang activity had suddenly disappeared and police are now questioning whether Seattle, once again is being ravaged again by the same killers. _

"Oh no..." Esme murmured, her hand over her chest as her eyes became sad. "All those innocent people!" she added as Carlisle rubbed her shoulders.

"I know," he sighed, as Esme rested her head against him.

My father's hands were balled into angry fists, the tendons in his granite wrists showing menacingly.

"It IS just like last time... With Victoria" mom whispered, her chocolate brown eyes wide with horror.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" I pleaded, still as confused.

There was a silence as everyone stared at the TV, most of them surprised and angry. I opened my mouth again when Alice interrupted me and finally answered my question.

"Before you were born, newborns in Seattle went on a massacre. A woman called Victoria was hunting for Bella while she was still human and brought an army of newborns with her" she told me.

I nodded and swallowed, trying to digest it all. I turned to my father with a frown still plastered on my face, "Why didn't you tell me any of this?" I asked him, irritated.

"It never came up" he said shrugging, but the casual gesture didn't reach his now black angry eyes. There was a long silence as the news reporter raved on in her professional voice about suspects and victims. Next to me, Jacob was the one who finally broke the tension filled silence.

"Well what do we do now?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist almost protectively. I looked up to see his brow shadowing his deep set black eyes.

"We do what we did last time... We fight" Emmett said eagerly and by the silence that filled the room once again, there was no one who disagreed with him.


End file.
